


Nice Seeing You Again

by Geonn



Category: MacGyver (TV), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1986, Helen Magnus temporarily joins forces with an American troubleshooter named MacGyver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Seeing You Again

The ropes were biting into Helen's wrists. She decided that fighting would do nothing but rip her skin, so she stopped fighting. She was sitting in the middle of the floor of the empty room. The thug who had tied her up had been thorough. The ropes wound over and between her arms, and the lower loop was fastened to a steel ring in the concrete. She was sweating, mentally keeping track of the time in her head. Five o'clock was the deadline - quite literally, if she didn't find a way out of this - but when? 5:00:00? 5:00:45? Anyone who said forty-five seconds wasn't enough time to make a difference had never been running from a bomb.

Her jacket and belt had been taken, as had her boots. She was barefoot, unarmed, and helpless. With all of that in mind, a little abrasion on her wrists was hardly worth worrying about. She clenched her teeth and started pulling again.

At two minutes to five by her count, she noticed a thin ribbon of smoke rising from the doorknob. A second later the knob burst forward like a champagne cork, and Helen ducked out of its path. The door was kicked open, and MacGyver appeared. He dropped a PVC pipe and what looked to be a matchbook to one side as he came into the room. His leather jacket was still in place, but somehow his shirt had been completely soaked since last she saw him. His hair was slicked back against his head, and he offered the smile he apparently thought was charming.

"Hey, Doc. Miss me?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. Your Swiss Army knife, please."

MacGyver took the knife from his pocket and stepped around behind her. Helen leaned forward and let him saw away at the ropes holding her in place. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you that time is of the essence, Mr. MacGyver."

"Almost done."

Helen suddenly lurched forward, her hands freed from the ring but still bound together behind her back. She got to her feet just as MacGyver tried to start sawing on that as well.

"No time. Run!"

MacGyver followed her into the corridor and they both ran. Helen couldn't stop counting in her head: 4:59:18. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one.

Through the fogged glass of the doorway, Helen saw a guard reaching for the handle. She reached the door before he did and slammed her shoulder into it. The door swung out and hit the guard, knocking him back. Helen dove into the corridor, dropped onto the man's chest and pinned his head with her knees. She felt his arms rise, felt the cold circle of his gun against the small of her back, and she twisted her hips violently.

The man's gun fell away as his neck snapped. Helen got to her feet, ignoring MacGyver's shocked expression. "He was a _kelchin_ and he'd have done far worse to us. Now come on, we've only twenty-five seconds."

They ran out of the building together. The parking lot was gravel, and they had a good fifty yards to the chain link fence that separated them from freedom. After eighteen seconds, the building exploded. They were both lifted off their feet, but MacGyver had the benefit of stopping his descent with his arms. Helen landed like dead weight, her face scraping against the gravel. She felt warm blood welling on her skin, and she rolled onto her back to see that her blouse had also torn at the shoulder.

"Bloody hell," she gasped.

MacGyver groaned as he flopped onto his back. "I think your watch is running slow."

Helen looked at him as he pushed himself up on his elbows. She couldn't help but smile at his comment, and her smile turned into a laugh. MacGyver started laughing with her, and soon they were both flat on their backs and laughing at the sky. It was brilliant blue, and crystal clear except for the new black cloud rising from the former Abnormal stronghold.

#

They agreed that sixty miles was a safe buffer, so they didn't stop until a town seventy-five miles away. They found a motel and pretended to be Latvian newlyweds on their honeymoon. Helen kept her left side turned away from the clerk so he wouldn't see the bruise on her cheek. MacGyver slipped his arm around hers and walked her to their room. They were both too exhausted to worry about faking affection, leaning heavily against one another until the hotel room door was closed.

MacGyver tossed his jacket onto the bed. "Why don't you take the first shower?"

"I'll save you some hot water."

He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, legs splayed as he fell back onto the mattress with both hands over his eyes. Helen went into the bathroom and undressed, chronicling various cuts and bruises she had acquired in the last twenty-four hours. The rumors that a faction of _kelchin_ terrorists had taken over a Soviet nuclear plant had proven true. Fortunately, the Phoenix Foundation, an ally of the Sanctuary Network, had an operative in the area. Helen met up with him in Stalingrad, and they'd spent the past week trying to track down the terrorists.

MacGyver didn't know about the Abnormals until Helen was forced to reveal the truth to him. He had to know what he was truly up against. He'd been skeptical at first, but he couldn't deny what he'd seen with his own eyes. He seemed more shocked to discover his boss, Pete Thornton, had known the truth and kept it from him.

Helen showered just long enough to work the kinks out of her muscles, washed away the dried blood and carefully tended to the wounds that needed bandaging. When she finished, she put on one of the complimentary robes, a very thin cotton number that almost made her feel civilized. The motel may have had its downsides, but there was no doubt that the carpet was heavenly against her bare feet.

MacGyver was in the same position she'd left him in, fists over his eyes, lying still on the bed. Helen sat beside him, bending one knee so she could turn toward him. "Mr. MacGyver?" She touched his arm and he woke suddenly. His right arm shot out, but defensively rather than trying to hurt. Helen blocked his fist easily, and he sat up with a grunt of exertion. "It's all right. It's just me."

"Right. Dr. Magnus."

"Helen. And I'd call you by your first name, if you'd care to tell me."

He squinted at the wall directly in front of him. "Yeah, well... it's not a matter of interagency mistrust. It's just that I don't tell people who don't need to know. Everyone just calls me MacGyver. I prefer it."

"Well, it's a strong name."

He sighed. "Thanks."

"Shower's free."

"Thanks." He finally turned to look at her and she felt that... twitch again. She tilted her head and examined his features, the thick eyebrows and rugged features. His eyes were what drew her in when they first met, and now they were even stronger. The dim light of the room had only enhanced his looks. "Uh, thanks." He quickly looked away.

Helen examined his profile and felt the same thing she'd felt when they first met: she knew this man. But where? A life as long as hers, she was bound to meet scores of people that would eventually fade from her memory. But this was more than just a familiar nose or a similar look. Other than his hair, she felt he was the dead ringer of someone she had once been very close to. The feeling had been growing stronger the more time they spent together. Now that the mission was over and she was likely not to see him again, she had to ask.

"MacGyver... when I look at you, I get the feeling that we've met..."

He looked at her again. "Yeah. I've been getting that, too." She realized now that he was examining her facial features, like someone who was trying to name a song when they only remembered a single line of lyrics. "But--"

"The hair is wrong," Helen and MacGyver said at the same time. Helen smiled, and MacGyver's lips curled up at the corners. Damn it, the smile _was_ charming, Helen realized. When she was forced to work with male agents, and they were forced to share a room overnight, the vast majority of the men took it as an invitation. She didn't mind; sex was often a good distraction. But MacGyver was a gentleman. One of the first she'd worked with since... since James.

"Thank you for saving my life, Mr. MacGyver."

He smiled. "Well, saving your life was on the way to saving my own." Helen chuckled and leaned toward him. "Uh, Doc."

"I told you to call Helen." She kissed him.

She didn't quite know what it was. He was an American, and she didn't often care for American men. He was as close to a stereotypical cowboy as she'd seen in a long time. He wore blue jeans and sneakers, he let the top two buttons of his shirt undone to show off his chest. But the man was brilliant. Probably one of the most brilliant men she'd known since... well, again, since James. So nationality didn't matter so much as smart, gentlemanly and charming. She could live with that.

MacGyver still seemed uncertain, so Helen put a hand on his chest and guided him down to the bed. She lay next to him, and his arms hesitantly moved to her waist. He broke the kiss and looked down, eyeing the expanse of her thigh exposed by the robe. Helen realized, but didn't care, that she was much closer to full nudity than he was. She touched his throat and kissed him again. This time he wasn't quite as reluctant to return it.

When Helen started to unbutton his shirt, she looked down to watch as his chest was exposed. "I hope you don't mind a woman taking charge."

"By all means."

Helen kissed his neck and then his chest. She pushed his shirt open and kissed both of his nipples, stroking them with her tongue before moving down to his stomach. His shirt was untucked (naturally, he was American), so she was able to kiss all the way down his stomach to his jeans. MacGyver was breathing heavily now, one hand on Helen's shoulder while the other twitched on the blanket next to him.

She undid his belt, looking up at his face as she pulled down the zipper. Her hand slipped inside the jeans as their eyes met. _Damn those eyes,_ she thought, wetting her lips as she freed his cock from his jeans. It was still mostly flaccid, probably from his disbelief that this was actually happening, and she gently teased it with her tongue. She circled the tip, kissed it, and then used her fingers to lift it and kiss down the underside. It grew in her hand, throbbing gently as she stroked it.

"You do this for every man who saves your life?" His voice was strained, trying to remain calm so the moment would last.

"Mm, not just the men," Helen said softly, taking him into her mouth. He groaned, whether at what she was doing or the mental image she'd just put in his head, and his hand moved to her hair. Instead of trying to guide her, as most men did in this situation, he simply stroked the curls of her hair. His hand moved to the back of her neck momentarily, then under the collar of her robe.

Helen lifted her shoulders and shrugged out of the robe, letting MacGyver pull it down her body. His hand moved up her bare back, and he used his fingertips to massage her spine. Helen made a ring with her thumb and forefinger and squeezed the base of his cock, sliding her tongue along the underside of the shaft before circling the head.

MacGyver was fully hard now, so Helen released him. She undid the button of his jeans and MacGyver lifted his hips so she could pull them down with his underwear. She sat up and flipped her hair off her shoulder, letting MacGyver stare at her breasts while she stroked to keep his erection at full attention.

"Do you have an objection to letting the woman be on top?"

"You're asking me to think?"

Helen chuckled. "How silly of me." She undid the belt of her robe with her free hand, leaving it behind her on the mattress as she swung her leg over his hips. "Steady, Mr. MacGyver," she said softly. "Steady." She brought her hand to her lips, licked it while she stared into MacGyver's eyes, and then pressed it against her mound. She rubbed herself slowly, making sure she was ready for him before she guided his cock to her.

She teased herself with the tip of his cock, rubbing it against her labia before she settled her weight against him. MacGyver put his hands on her thighs, sliding them up to her hips. He lifted his hips to meet her as Helen sank down onto him. The air in the room seemed tremendously still as both of them held their breath.

Helen released her breath in a chuckle, sighed, and put her hands on MacGyver's chest. "Wasn't so bad, was it?"

"On the list of bad things..."

Helen laughed and hunched her shoulders forward. Her hair fell on either side of her head, concealing her breasts behind the dark veil before she began to move against him. Rising, arching her back so that he was almost out of her before she lowered herself again. MacGyver pressed his head into the mattress, his hands moving up to her breasts.

She covered one of his hands with hers, smiling down at him. MacGyver managed a smile of his own. "You know, your eyes aren't bad either."

Helen laughed. "Why, thank you, Mr. MacGyver. I don't suppose you'll... tell me your first name. Given the circumstances."

MacGyver hesitated, but answered her. "Angus."

"Angus..." Helen slowed her movements and then laughed. "MacGyver it is, then."

After that, talking was kept at a minimum. Grunts, moans, whispered assurances that something felt good were all they needed. Helen had learned over the past seven days that she and MacGyver worked very well together. She provided the muscle and the brains, he provided his own quick-thinking and improvisation. Sometime during the week they'd developed a rapport. So Helen wasn't surprised when his arms tightened around her waist and he rolled them both.

She lay on her back, legs hooked on his hips, and MacGyver picked up a gentle rhythm. He looked down at her, eyes locked on hers, and Helen pressed down against him. "MacGyver..." He moved slower as she came, closing his eyes as she contracted around his captive cock. She had fallen still once more when the sensations finally pushed him over the edge. She moved her hand to her hip. "Give it to me."

MacGyver pulled out of her and she took his cock in her hand. He groaned as she stroked him, running the tip of her thumb over the head of it as she felt it twitch in her grip. MacGyver groaned with pleasure as he came, Helen gasping as it landed on her stomach and breasts. She was surprised by how strong his orgasm was; maybe being a gentleman had a way of backing a guy up.

When he finally pulled away from her, Helen smoothed her hand over his come and worked it into her flesh. She thought it should make her feel soiled, having just showered, but it felt right. She smelled her hand, smiled, and turned her head to look at MacGyver. He was lying beside her, eyes wide open but looking tired. Helen rolled onto her side to face him, their bodies forming parenthesis over a wrinkled section of the motel mattress.

"The hot water has probably recovered by now." Helen kept her voice soft so as not to ruin the moment.

"Yeah, but my legs will need a few more minutes."

Helen laughed. MacGyver traced her breast with one thumb, and she closed her eyes as the calloused tip ran over the nipple. His hands, the long fingers and thumb, the way they felt on her body. She sighed and opened her eyes to look at him.

"So what do you think? About this déjà vu you and I seem to be experiencing when we look into each other's eyes?"

MacGyver shrugged. "Got me. I'm not really big on the supernatural thing."

Helen thought about how bravely he'd fought the _kelchin_. When their hands exploded into tridents of reptilian talons, he'd simply used a camera flash to distract them. Then he used inflated rubber gloves filled with gunpowder as makeshift grenades and landmines. He'd bought Helen enough time to get the explosives where they needed to be. And then he had been there for her the moment she needed him.

"I don't know, Angus. I think you handle the supernatural thing very well." She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him. She touched his chest, tracing the line of his pectorals down his stomach. She lifted his cock and touched him underneath, and MacGyver hissed through his teeth. She smiled. "Perhaps we just knew one another in different lives. Maybe we worked together. It would certainly explain how easily we trusted each other despite having just met."

"Different lives, huh?" He moved his hand from her breast to her hip. "I'm kind of fond of living in _this_ life myself." He moved so that he was on top of her again.

"Mm," Helen said. She writhed on the bed and closed her eyes. She was going to let him lead the way this time. "There are many wonderful things about living in the moment."

MacGyver smiled and bent down to kiss her. She put her hands on his hips as he proceeded to demonstrate one of the most wonderful things he could think of.


End file.
